Deja Vu
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: The following story is a oneshot: Sango and Miroku persuade Inuyasha and Kagome to go on a boatride, hoping for them to click! Will it work or will it turn into disaster? Read to find out!


**Hey everyone, I have to use Word now because Google Docs isn't really on my side right now -_- Buuut, thankfully, I can still write! Also, can someone answer a question for me? Can you write a story on this site without using Word or Google Docs or whatever? Please answer through a review or PM! Thanks!**

**This is another oneshot.**

**Summary: Sango and Miroku persuade Inuyasha and Kagome to go on a boatride, hoping for them to click! Will it work or will it turn into disaster? ****Read to find out!**

* * *

The group were resting in Kaede's village. They had a long tiring fight with Naraku and a couple other demons.

"It feels soo good to finally sit down again and relax!" said Kagome sitting down in Kaede's hut.

"Here child, eat." Said Kaede, handing a bowl of stew to Kagome. She then handed one to the others.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said with a smile. She was thinking for hours now. Thinking about Inuyasha. She just smiled.

"So, have ye defeated Naraku, Inuyasha?" the old woman asked the hanyou.

"Feh! As if we could bring him down in one battle! It'll take longer than that." Said Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were eyeing Kagome.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah. Kagome keeps smiling at Inuyasha. She won't take her eyes off of him!" he whispered back to Sango.

"SO INUYASHA, WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU OUTSIDE." Shouted Sango.

"What? What for?" he said, annoyed. "I'm doin' fine right here!" Sango and Miroku looked at each other and nodded. They look Inuyasha's feet and dragged him outside. "Wait! Stop! Kagome help!" he shouted. He was pulled out of the hut and Kagome blushed. "Whadaya want!" he shouted at the two.

"We want you to take Kagome out." Said Sango. Inuyasha blushed.

"W-what…?"

"We want you to take Kagome out of a date! Like a picnic or something!" she said.

"What the hell is a picnic?"

"It's where you eat outdoors in a field."

"Feh! That ain't romantic!" he shouted!

"So you _do_ want to take her out!" said Miroku. He blushed again.

"I-I didn't s-say t-that!" he yelled.

"Come on Inuyasha. She has huge feelings for you!"

"Yeah right! If she had feelings for me, she woulda showed them! She also woulda told me!" he said.

"She _has_ showed you, Inuyasha. She hasn't told you because she knows you have feeling for Kikyo! Put this in your head, Kikyo is dead. If you two end up together, you cannot have children…or sex." Said Miroku. He now had a red hand mark on his face.

"Pervert!" shouted Sango.

"Okay, well since I have feeling for _Kikyo_, why are you asking me to take _Kagome_ out?!"

"To make her happy! You don't have to be romantic or anything! Just take her out. Please? It'll make her sooo happy!" begged Sango. Inuyasha blushed again.

'Take Kagome out on a date? How do I do that? Were just friends!' "Does it have to be a date?" he asked. It was Miroku's turn to jump in.

"No! It can just be a hangout. A hangout between two people. Just don't tell her it's a hangout!" he said.

"Well….fine." he said, blushing once again. Sango jumped up and down.

"Yay!" she sqealed.

"Well, good luck!" said Miroku, pushing him in the hut. Him and Sango were to stay out of the hut until it was finished. Kaede got the hint and walked out of the hut.

"I will leave you two alone." She said.

"Leave us alone? Inuyasha, what is she talking about?" she said looking up at him. He blushed and sat close next to her. Too close, in fact. Their arms were against each other's. That close.

"K-Kagome. How about we go do something together…" he said, blushing madly.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, blushing too.

'You know what I mean!' thought the hanyou. "You know, just to…umm…relax. Like a boatride or something." 'Great job…a boatride? She'll think this is a date!' he thought again.

"Oh wow! A boatride! Of course! Who all is going?" she asked excited.

"Just us two." He said, looking away. Kagome looked confused. He stared at him.

'Just us two? Is he asking me out.' She thought. She smiled. 'He's trying to hide it. I'll turn him as red as a tomato!' she thought. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and his eyes widened. "If you wanted to just ask me out, you could have just done it a more romantic way, you know." She said. There he was. As red as him Kimono.

"T-this isn't a date!" he shouted. She frowned.

"It isn't?"

"No! Just meet me at sunset next to the lake." He said getting up. She smiled and blushed.

"I never thought this day would come. Thank you, Inuyasha." She said to herself.

~At the Sunset~

Kagome was combing her hair. She was so excited to go on a _date_ with the man she loved for so long, Inuyasha! She got up and went to the dock. As she was walking on her way there, she was thinking.

'What if he's just doing this because Sango and Miroku told him to? That's gotta be it! That's why they pulled him out of the hut!' she gasped. Tears formed in her eyes. She started to cry. 'Maybe I should go back. No, I can't leave him hanging there. Plus, Inuyasha would have_ definitely_ rejected me if he really didn't want this. No matter how much they begged him.' She dried her tears and kept walking. She suddenly heard footsteps. They were coming fast. She was completely it a demon? She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

"Kagome!" shouted a familiar voice. Kagome opened her eyes and saw her beloved hanyou in front of her, looking worried.

"I-Inuyasha!" she said. She didn't know why he was in such a worried state.

"I smelt your tears back at the dock! Are you okay? What happened? Did that mangy wolf hurt you? Did Miroku touch you? Please tell me-"

"Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"W-what?!"

"I'm fine. Why are you worrying?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her closely. Her cheeks were tearstained.

"You _were_ crying!" he said, grabbing her wrist. "Tell me what happened!"

"Inuyasha! I was just in deep thought! That's all! I'm fine! Let's go before it gets dark!" said Kagome. The sun was starting to get red. They walked to the dock without a word.

"You know, Inuyasha…if you don't want to do this, I'm completely fine with it." She said, not looking at him, fearing the answer would be 'okay'.

"Feh, don't get so sad at a time like this. Get in the boat." He said. She nodded and stepped inside. He grabbed an oar and stepped in as well.

"This…is kind of nice." Said Kagome with a smile.

"Well, it definitely is relaxing…" said Inuyasha. Then it was silent. No one said anything. Not one word. All what was heard was the sounds of the water.

'Here comes the awkward silence. Come on Kagome! You have been dreaming of this moment for so long! Don't let it be like this!' she thought. Her eyes saddened and she looked down. She knew he was just doing this to make her happy. She appreciated it, but she pictured this day to be for love towards each other, not for him to sympathize her! She sighed. Tears threatened to fall, but she would not let them. She didn't want to make him feel bad. She jumped at the sudden touch of a hand picking her head up by the chin. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. He was holding her chin…that's kind of romantic…right?

"I-Inuyasha…it's just…nothing, nevermind." She said, turning her head.

"Tell me."

"No." 'Oh god. Is this really turning into a fight?!'

"Please?" he asked. 'Maybe not…'

"It's just that I know you don't really want to be here." She said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his eyebrows curled up. He looked sad.

"But Kagome…if I really didn't want to be here, would I really even _be_ here?" he asked. 'I was thinking the same thing earlier.' Thought Kagome. "Uhm…no." she said.

"Exactly. But I _am_ here." He said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She told him. He nodded. "Um, can we do something special tonight?" she asked. He blushed hard and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh…l-like what?" he asked nervously. She got angry.

"You pervert! Not that! Only couples do that!" she said. Her heart hurt when she said 'only couples'. "I want to watch the stars in a meadow. I've never done that before, I think tonight is a good night to do it. So…please?" she asked him, putting her hands together and smiling oh-so innocently.

"You don't have to beg me, you know. This night is for you." He said blushing and looking away.

"It…it is?"

"Well duh…" he said. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. It was getting dark and the meadow was around ten minutes away by foot. So they got up and walked out. Inuyasha walked out first. Then Kagome. She tripped over a loose wood plank and landed in Inuyasha's arms.

'This…this reminds me of something.' He thought. He remembered when he and Kikyo were in the same exact position. 'Kikyo…I promise to protect you, but I can't keep loving you.' He thought. He looked into Kagome's eyes. He blushed and so did she. They quickly got up and kept moving.

'Why didn't you hug her you idiot?! She was right there!' thought the hanyou. 'She has gorgeous eyes…' he thought again.

'He's so cute when he's blushing.' Thought the young Miko. They reached the meadow and layed down and watched the stars.

"It's so beautiful, Inuyasha. I never see starts like this at night in my time." She said smiling. He looked at her and smiled wide.

"And I never see girls like you in my time…" he said. She looked at him and blushed.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. He smiled and rolled on his side, facing Kagome.

"Kagome, you're the closest friend I've ever had. But…sometimes…when you're back in your time…I…I think about what if we were more than that." He said blushing.

"Inuyasha…"

"Let me finish…when I see your face everything bad around me goes away. I know you probably still think I'm in love with Kikyo. And I was, but she's gone now. All I have to do now is avenge her death. It was my promise. I don't need you for a shard detector, I don't need you as another person against Naraku. I need you to be with me, as my love, Kagome." He said scooting in closer and giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Inuyasha. I want the same thing." She said as she started to cry. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, still crying. He wiped the tears with his thumb and caressed the back of her head. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"So…does this mean that were together?" asked Inuyasha. Turning on his back.

"Of course." Said the Miko, as she rested her head on his chest.

'Finally' they both thought.

Little did they know, Sango and Miroku were watching from the bushes behind them.

"We are soo awesome!" said Sango.

"Indeed we are." Said Miroku. They gave each other a high five and went back to the hut. Everything was solved. Kagome's dreams came true, and Inuyasha's just started.

* * *

**^^ idk if that last line made sense or not…oh well. R&R and be nice! Please forgive me for any typos! I typed this at like six in the morning. I went over it and I think I got them all. **


End file.
